


you can be the king

by reclist



Series: Frank/Gerard tumblr drabbles [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclist/pseuds/reclist
Summary: When Frank became king at the young age of 16, his first thought was that maybe now he wouldn't have to hide anymore.Half a decade later, Frank still hasn't broken the news to the Kingdom: his relationship with Gerard still a secret behind closed doors; still only a friendship to the public eye.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Frank/Gerard tumblr drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284656
Kudos: 18





	you can be the king

When Frank became king at the young age of 16 after his father's untimely passing, his first thought was that maybe now he wouldn't have to hide anymore.

With his new status came power, and with power came change.

Or so he thought.

Half a decade later, Frank still hasn't broken the news to the Kingdom: his relationship with Gerard still a secret behind closed doors; still only a friendship to the public eye.

Gerard gets upset rather often about it. He feels unloved and unimportant and like he's not worth the trouble- even though he knows 'trouble' is a very, very light way of putting it.

It's already late, long past midnight, and Frank looks for Gerard all over the castle without success. They had a big fight again, and Gerard stormed off to parts unknown.

He heads outside, it being the only place he hasn't checked yet, and finds Gerard sitting under one of the oldest trees in the garden, a sturdy oak that's big enough to shelter Gerard from the light rain coming down.

Frank sits next to him, silent, and lies his head on Gerard's shoulder. Gerard lies his on top.

"I'm sorry," Frank starts. "I love you. I really, really do, and you know I'd fight the whole kingdom for you. But if we come clean now- It'll be a disaster, we're almost at war and putting ourselves in that position would be the last straw."

Gerard sniffles. "I know."

Frank sits up straight and grabs the sides of Gerard's head. He smooches him noisily on the lips, trying to cheer him up.

It steals a faint giggle out of Gerard.

"Get up," Frank says next, standing up.

"Don't wanna. It's nice outside."

"We're not going inside," Frank tells him. He extends his hand to him, and Gerard takes it, Frank pulling him on his feet.

Frank rests his hand on Gerard's hips, and grabs Gerard's with the other.

He starts swaying them around, their hair and skin slowly getting wet from the rain, now coming down stronger.

Gerard starts laughing. "Fine, fine, I forgive you. Let's go inside."

"Nope." Frank smiles. He starts dancing faster, Gerard clumsily following along.

Minutes later it starts pouring down, and Frank and Gerard run inside, giggling and dripping wet, making a mess of the foyer.

Gerard kisses Frank again. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Frank answers. "When this political mess is over, I promise you, I'll be so loud about us and how much I love you people will get tired of it."

Gerard only nods and grabs Frank's hand, leading them to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet! thank u for reading hope u enjoyed! follow me on [tumblr](http://transgerard.tumblr.com/). comments and kudos keep me going


End file.
